Shadonic Drabbles
by moonchild7000
Summary: This is literally what the title says it's really just a bunch of short stories. Shadonic (sonic submissive and shadow dominant). .:: And small disclaimer I am totally new at writing, so sorry if it's horrible::. Enjoy
1. massage

If you guys have any sort of request for a oneshot then go ahead and place it in the comments section

Sonic sighed as he opened the door to his house.

Recently eggman had been attacking the city way more than usual and honestly sonic was starting to get tired,not to mention shadow was also starting to get sent on more mission's and sonic was left home alone most of the time.

"I'm home!" Shouted the colbat hedgehog "shadow?..."He sighed again while he looked around for one last time before he walked over to the couch and sat down" well I guess he's not home..again"

He was just about to lie down before he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders rubbing across his tense muscles ,

accompanied with soft kisses on his neck.

A small shiver ran down his spine as he felt this.

'Oh chaos..that feels good' he thought in slight daze as he let the treatment continue well aware that shadow was the one responsible, "what..mmm..a way to say hello..ah..shadow..?"he asked before he got lost in the wonderful treatment.

It was no lie that shadow did wonderful massages with just a few touches and kisses he could make him forget all his worries.

"Yes sonic..?"said the ebony hedgehog that was currently showering his lovers neck with kisses.

"Can we take this somewhere..maahh..more c-comfortable..ah"he colbat said struggling with his sentence when shadow decided that moment to start moving his hands from the bottom of his back to his tail and hips.

"If you wish" shadow said before stopping his movements and instead placing his arms around the others waist

And put his head on sonics shoulder.

with a slight huff and a blushing face,sonic placed his hand on the others cheek and rested his back against his partners chest

"It is what I wish." he said with a smirk while raping his arms around the others neck

Shadow smirked back at his partner "is that so,hegdehog?"

.:Time skip:.

"Ah..m-more..ahh..ahh!"

Sonic couldn't stop moaning but it felt so good!

Shadow had sonic pinned under him on the bed while he was thrusting into him listening to his lovers moans and mewls which were like music to his ears.

"S-shadow!..ah!..ah!..d-don't s-stop!.."

Shadow stops his thrusts slowly as he pulled out "w-whaa?..."Sonic said slightly dazed and confused as to why his partner stopped.

"Relax.."shadow said slowly kissing his neck"ngh..shadoow.."Sonic whined.

Shadows hands where rubbing sonics nipples,pinching the hidden nubs that were there

slowly one of shadows striped hands trailed down to the small curve on his waist,then to hips

Moving to his groin and giving a soft rub to his member.

"Aah"

His hand didn't stop there though,his hand went passed the hedgehogs taint

and gave a slow but long rub to the azure hedgehogs entrance

"S-Shadow!!...n-noo..ah.."

Shadow was rubbing across his entrance sometimes even putting the tip of his finger in just to tease him

"Heavens...a-ah.."

Shadow pushed his hole finger in,aiming for his prostate

"Aaah!"

'Found it' shadow thought slightly smirking

Shadows made his finger focus on that spot only "y-yes!..Ah!..Ah!..S-Shadow!.."

The ebony moved his finger in and out going at a faster and harder rate

Sonic felt like hot clay in shadow hands and it was just his finger!

Then when shadow started to pinch his nipples again with his free hand he only felt hotter

At first he thought it was just going to be a small massage with some of his lovers usual teasing

but..oh chaos how wrong he was,this was intense!

"Sh-shads..a-ahh..I'm c-close ahh!"

His cry only made him go faster

"Like that,sonic?"he asked with slight smugness

"Y-yes!..shadow!..myaah!"

And with one last trust of his lovers finger he reached his climax.


	2. marry me?

He groaned slightly as sunlight hit his face and turned over to instead face his lover,just to see him tenderly and peacefully lying there,he wrapped his striped arms around his waist to pull him closer to his chest just to give him a few more minutes to sleep some more.

In which the other reacted by gently nuzzling his chest fur

The action made him smile slightly even with his slightly troubled mind,he had been thinking allot recently mostly of his and sonics future,he wasn't going to break up with the other or anything but since he had all ready moved in with him, even with a few years of waiting since sonic didn't want to leave his baby brother until he was ready to live by himself.

Which actually didn't take very long since apparently his brother started to complain about hearing weird noises from his room

Heh,the thought of the awkward conversation he and his brother must have had still made him laugh.

He had decided that today was going to be the day he was going to ask his lover to marry him.

He wasn't going to,or well planning anything fancy he was just going to wait for the right moment as soon as possible.

"Mgh..." The other stirred slightly in his hold cleary trying to wake up.

His nerves instantly came to him,almost like a shock of electricity went through his spine all the way to his quills

Which he stopped before he realised his lover was already yawning and stretching slightly in his arms

'Chaos..he's adorable' he thought.

Slowly the other hedgehog opened his eyes and then looked at him with those gorgeous...Gorgeous emerald green eyes.

"Morning..beautiful " he said while looking at the colbat hedgehog in his arms,while the other chuckled playfully

"Morning,handsome " Sonic said while he buried his face in the crook where his neck met his shoulder

And put one of his arms around his neck.

A silence had built up, a comfortable at that,he looked at the hedgehog in his arms one last time then realized that his boyfriend had stolen his white button-up dress shirt, again.

Sneaky hedgehog.

He didn't mind much but he did wonder when his lover grabbed and put on his shirt.

"Is something wrong?"

His voice brought him back to what was happening,his colbat hedgehog had moved to sit up while looking at him with a worried expression

"Hmm?...Oh,no nothing wrong " he said while he sat up " but I have something for you "

Fuck.

Did he really just say that? well, there's no going back

He decided to climb off his side of the bed and pat the edge of the bed

His hedgehog understood and removed the covers to sit down "what is it?"he asked with curiosity on his face

"Well,you'll just have to close your eyes first" he said with smugness while the other pouted and mumbled something but he was abit busy thinking about how he was going to go about this but when he turned the other was looking at him with puppy eyes and a pouty lip.

"come on for me sonic?"he brushed their lips"mph.."the other bit his lip "F-fine..." a soft kiss was given in return,as the pulled away away the other hedgehog whined softly and scrunch his face up a little "no peeking,sonic."he knew his lover fully too not know he was going to cheat and take a peak.

"yeah,yeah..."he said slightly less tired,he opened the drawer to find a small ring box under some of his shirts.

He took a deep breath and got on one knee.

This was it,it was the prefect timing.

And he was ready.


	3. I like you? (Boom au)

"H-hey faker"

He was just lying down on his hammock completely peaceful until he showed up, he sat up still in the hammock, Oh chaos.

He felt his face redden at the mere mention of his name, his heartbeat getting faster, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach;

The things he made him feel, he couldn't describe them it was all so wonderful.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, I said that the next time we met it would be on my terms hedgehog," he said with that smooth deep voice of his that always makes me feel a shiver course through me, but I-l...

I knew what he was here for and that I had no chance with him.

"you should alr-" I interrupted him "I know." I said while standing up and walking past him, 'I don't want to do this again' I thought while walking past him 'I think a need a break from everyone and everything' I sighed, I was already outside of my house just standing there and waiting for him 'I especially need a break from this rivalry between me and shadow...'

"Are you coming or not?" I said slightly frustrated that this was happening again, putting my hands on my hips.

I didn't want to hurt him more than me being in love with him hurts me. I had come to a point where I had stopped defending myself whenever we brawled I either blocked, stopped or dodged one of his punches or kicks.

I actually had gotten myself pretty bruised because of that.

But anyway back to whats happening now.

He had just me pinned in the warm sand of the beach, while he held both of my wrists with his left hand while the other was beside my head in the soft sand,he had clearly won but,the fact that he was on top of the liked this, growling with a ragged breath coming from his nose, the closeness and the warmth from the sand and from slight exertion from the fight combined with the position we were in made my mind drift and think about my dreams.

How I want to be his, for him to just take me and say 'you're mine.' oh, chaos...The mere thought made my face redden.

"Snap out of it hedgehog." he said sternly while letting my wrists go "what's going on with you faker?"He said while sat up and looked at him, almost analyzing him.

"Nothing," I said and just not make the position we were in more awkward I sat up too, and I ended up doing the opposite

Oh, chaos this just keeps getting better and better.

I ended up sitting on his lap, I felt myself tearing up from the embarrassment of the situation,I put one of my arms around my eyes to cover up the tears while a few were already rolling down my cheeks I didn't care at this point if some of my makeup got ruined in the process and showed some of my freckles, I knew that shadow was probably disgusted at him,a male, sitting on his lap and not just any male, his rival.

"I'm sorry..." after I said that I immediately got off him and got inside of my house, locked the door and sank to the bottom of the wall and silently cried. It was as if at that moment all of these feelings that I had put inside a jar and tried to shut as tightly as possible and ignore it all just toppled out.

It hurt,so..so much. To know that I had no chance to be with him.

I felt so vulnerable.

"Sonic,...Please let me in" he said in a surprisingly gentle tone "I'm not going to force you if you don't want me to come in," He said and even though he's the reason I'm crying, the way he's talking is really calming me down... "Can I come in, Sonic?" I looked at the doorknob and looked back at the floor and I grabbed the knob to unlocked it and it

almost immediately opened with shadow looking at me with worried eyes.

"Sonic," he sighed "come here" he moved to grab me but I whimpered "look at me."He said, but I didn't listen I just looked the other way "I just want to talk, I'm not going to hurt you" he held my muzzle and made me look at him and he hugged me.

I blushed.

"Sometimes I don't know what's going on in that head of yours.."He chuckled, I love that laugh of his.

I held on to him tightly as I lay my head off his chest "what's wrong sonic?" he asked 'my feelings towards you.'I thought.

Well, here goes nothing,"I-I might have gotten strong feelings towards you,"I said hesitantly, "what do you mean by that, hedgehog." he was surprised when the other didn't sound angry at him or disgusted.

He sounded generally surprised.

" I like you? "he said followed by an " I'm sorry" I pulled away from his embrace


	4. Oh no

Sex.

Just sex, nothing truly special... Or well at least that's how it had started.

I released another moan as I was thrust into again, I hated this in general but then again I was the one who agreed to this so what did I expect?

For him to suddenly start treating me differently?

For him to start too actually like me?

For him to actually care?

We do this almost every weekend or well, the days he doesn't have work.

We see each other, we talk and I somehow always end up pinned to his bed or a similar surface. And then...he leaves me there..like a used toy...but its okay, at least that's what I keep telling myself, I know I say I hate this but I kinda don't want it to stop.

I actually really enjoy the little foreplay I get when we do this, and I mean little because he doesn't want to take too long apparently..tsk yeah right..normally he just gets me aroused, prepares me and fucks me on whatever he has me pinned againstthat day.

And he doesn't really like it when I try to participate in our "session" so I can't use my hands, to hold on to his shoulders, back or neck. I think he once said something along the words of "keep your hands there, hedgehog" I mean either that or he said "you can move your hands wherever you may please. But don't touch me." Yeah, that was it.

I remember it because it was the day I tried to grab his shoulders for support as he made me one with the bed and how he immediately pinned them down onto the bed. But, I think he doesn't want me touching him because he might see it as something similar to lovemaking, which is something we are definitely not doing.

It just all happened so suddenly.

I mean one day he has no interest in me whatsoever and then the next minute my neck and shoulders were showered with kisses and love bites while a hand was slowly getting closer to my lower regions...

But, anyway back to the now.

I lie on his bed for the moment as I try to catch my breath after everything that has happened I open my eyes again as I finally get some air into my aching lungs, ugh chaos I love him but sometimes he can be such an animal in the sheets I swear he sometimes jus-!

Wait. Did I just?

No, I didn't just..think that.

No.

no.no.no.no.no.No!

I-i cant! I couldn't! Just think, what would the public say? What would my family say? My friends? What, w-what...

What would he say?

Chaos, I-I still can't wrap my head around this I just...I think I might actually-

Oh no, I think I'm catching feelings

And I don't know if this is empathy I feel

Just hold on

Remember why you said this was the last time?

He's leaving.

HE'S LEAVING!

I get up my legs trembling, as I just barely have the strength to stand up and try, try for the love of chaos to get to him I need him, but he just keeps on walking not staring back at me, and just as I had caught my damn breath mear minutes ago I lose it again and just fall on my knees.

I'm too tired to keep chasing after him, I'm done.

I love him but this just can't keep going on like this

So I guess it's...

Let die to let life

And what's good

When both choices I've got have us staring down the barrel to the bullets I can't stop?

And so I standoff

Like indecision's Kevlar

'Til this fear of feeling stops and I'm done

But you

I silently cry 'I don't have him, and I probably never will.'

No, I don't know how to forget you

No, I don't know how to forget you

No, I don't know how to forget you

No, I don't know how to forget you

A soft padding can be heard as a dark stall hedgehog approaches a tear full blue hedgehog, kneeling beside the smaller one, the azure one barely noticing the normally stoic -now slightly worried- hedgehog in front of him, he looks up, faces flushed, puffy cheeks and glistening eyes full of tears.

"I'll stay." the dark one said, "I promise." He barely whispered, and then after the smaller one stared wide-eyed at the taller hedgehog, his lip quivered, his eyes watered and he threw himself at the dark one's chest.

"I'm sorry for leaving you"

No, I don't know how to forget you.

 ** _so, this is based on a song..._** ** _yeah hope you enjoyed the story_** ** _song used:_** ** _Eden-Sex_**


	5. help me

Hello

Yes i am not dead or anything I've just had this horrible case of writters block and i just cant seem to get any insparation.

So this is why im coming to you lovely people i want you to lend me a hand and help me, i will be opening my requests again so go ahead and leave me a request

Now i am going to give a few rules just so things dont get crazy

RULES

No fetishes (feet, inflation, vomit, etc.)

No gore (blood, guts, etc.)unless its a dramatic death of something like that.

No horror or terror stories.

Well thats really it for rules

Requests are open!


	6. please

From:

SonicAnon: how about sonic and shadow adopting(or one of them getting pregnant with) baby silver and raising him?

*Fair warning this is a long drabble*

Chapter Text

It was late.

Sonic and Shadow were preparing themselves to finally sleep, today was a really hard day for the both of them with Shadow over at GUN and with Sonic working with the rookies in the freedom fighters HQ

Some days things were peaceful and then the next moment they were getting attacked by Eggman.

Shadow was the first one to have climbed inside their bed, he had already taken off his gloves, shoes, and socks and he had left his inhibitors on since he couldn't take them off because they were there to control his chaos energy levels.

As soon as he climbed into bed he felt a small pressure for the other side of the mattress, he already knew by now that it was his husband joining him.

Sonic lied down with his head resting on his mate's chest and moved the sheets so that he wouldn't be cold even though he knew that with his mate around he would never be cold.

The smaller one smiled at the feeling of those strong arms finally wrapping themselves around him, he let out a pleased noise, this was his favorite part of the day when he could finally be close to his husband without having to worry about missions or training and all he could focus on was him and maybe other things that had been running through his head recently.

"Hey, uhm.Shadow?" He started to get a little nervous at what he was going to ask or well tell Shadow.

"Yes, Hedgehog?.." He said while he carest his mate's quills softly running his hands through that deadly trap that always seemed to be relaxed only for him. The touch only made the other hedgehog want to purr and curl up next to his lover and let go of all his defenses but he quickly put that thought away for later.

"I've..., Been thinking about us," He said while softly caressing his husband's muzzle so that maybe heed stop looking at that damn wall and start looking at him. "What about us?" The older one said while turning to his blue hedgehog

"Look Shadow, we've been married for two years now and I feel that we finally have everything that we could have asked for, " he thought about what his next words were gonna be, he really didn't want to give Shadow just a straight answer.

"We..have a home, wonderful friends, a stable job and so much more but..., I feel like we're missing something."

He said while he stopped caressing his loves muzzle to instead hold his intense gaze "shadow, I'm going, to be frank with you." He took a deep breath "I want a baby." The small one said in an endearing tone while waiting patiently for his mate's reaction.

'Please say yes, please, please..'

The hands that were caressing his quills suddenly stopped while Shadow eyes reflected numerous emotions, the ones that were caused by the thoughts in his head "you..want a baby?..." He asked sort of perplexed by his loves request "yes. More than anything in the world Shadow" the small one said he was starting to get worried about possible rejection

"Sonic..you know that I would never hesitate to fulfill your wishes but, .."

The younger ones heart hurt after hearing his lover's hesitating tone

"You..don't want a baby..do you?..." He said while trying not to tear up and letting go of the taller one's muzzle "No, no, no! That's not what I meant." Shadow said while sitting up on his elbow while his other hand removed the small tear that had collected in the corner of his hedgehog's eye.

"Look, hed-Sonic...I would love to have a baby with you-" the sweet words that his ebony mate said made his heart flutter and his tail wag happily as it made a small thumping noise on the bed "-but I'm just worried about finding the time to take care of a baby, babies need lots of attention Sonic." Before he could say another word his lover embraced him in a tight hug while letting out various purrs of happiness

"Shads I already thought about all those things and I'm extremely sure we can make this work " as the smaller one said as this small thought started to pop into his head, they would have to make the baby somehow right? he bit his bottom lip teasingly as he looked at his lover's eyes "let me prove to you that I'm ready"

Sonic passionately set his lips against Shadows 'ugh chaos, I missed kissing him like this.' the smaller one thought as he set both his legs on either side of shadows hips as he separated himself from their small make out session just barely enough to say "make love to me."

The words completely socked the older hedgehog, his partner tended to be rather nervous when it came to saying things like that "what does that have anything to do with proving that you're ready?" He asked between the multiple butterflies kisses that his lover was giving him the smaller one chuckled at his ebony partners confusion, he stopped showering his lover with kisses and instead sat up to be at eye level with his partner

He chuckled again and said, "I never said you had to wear a condom." The green-eyed one found joy in the way his ebony partners face blushed, as the shorter one then proceeded yelp as his partner roughly turned him around on his back while he was in between his spread legs, "come here" the older one said in a menacing tone while his head was tucked in his lovers neck

What proceeded to follow out of that room was various series of moans, screams, and yelps.

\-- 7 months later --

Well, one month of trying to get pregnant and another five months of the actual pregnancy, we now have a beautiful and healthy baby boy, that we decided to name him silver because of his almost snow-white fur and I was pleasantly surprised when he started to develop his eye color and it was an almost honey-like amber.

Well taking care of him has been hard, harder than I thought but I know it will be worth it anything for him.

It's entertaining to see shadow so unsure of himself when his holding little baby silver like he's almost scared to break him, once he starts crying he almost immediately hands him over to me.

Silver's my little bundle joy and I wouldn't want it any other way.


	7. Take me away

ShadowLucario66: Can you do one where Amy is trying to catch Sonic, and Shadow swoops down, picks Sonic up, takes him home for a little *Wink* you know what I mean.

"Soooooonnniiiiiccccc!"

'Shit.' His ear twitched as he heard the high pitch scream, it was Amys, and today he really didn't feel like letting Amy chase with around asking for a date, plus right now he was sorta busy.

A warm body against mine, a pair of warm lips moving against mine and strong arms around my waist and hips, the touch felt incredible but I had this feeling of foreboding in my gut that was really starting to bother me right now

Chaos, what if she finds us making out, she would be heartbroken and she would probably hit me with her hammer, damn it today he really felt like spending time with his boyfriend, they barely get to see each other as it is.

He slowly separated himself from his boyfriend's lips, the action caused a small growl to escape from shadow, the both of them breathing heavily by now, "what's wrong, Sonic?" Those once lustful rubies were now showing concern and worry, as one of those ebony hands caressed his side in a sigh of comfort

"Nothing, it's just Amys up at it again and I really wanted to enjoy this"

The ebony hand that wasn't caressing his side wrapped around his frail waist, "you know, you don't have to go..I could always take you away" just the thought of shadow taking him away sent a shiver up his spine, the smaller one giggled "stop it! You're gonna get me all riled up again" he gave a soft punch to his chest as the taller one chuckled lowly.

The older one wrapped both of his arms around his waist bringing him close to his body and leaning close to his ear to whisper with want "Well then, maybe I want-"

"Sonic!! Where are you my darling?!"

Giving shadow one last kiss on the cheek-his own looking like fresh strawberries- "I have to go, but we can talk later okay?" he separated himself from the other and walked away but not before blowing him a kiss goodbye

"SONIC!!!"

And he ran away.

Damn it. Why is it that every time he wants to be with his lover they always get interrupted, he gave a heavy sigh and he rubbed his neck, sometimes he thinks things would be easier if they just told their friends that they were together but, he knows that Sonic right now is trying to take it easy plus he doesn't need more pressure

Sometimes he wishes he could take him away.

Maybe...he could.

Sonic was currently running for his life.

Shoot! Why didn't I just stay with shadow? ugh right now we could have been making out or something along those lines "sonic don't run from me!" He turned his head a bit to see that Amy was right behind him.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!

He hid behind a tree hoping that Amy wouldn't see him and also to catch his breath, he sighed running a hand through his top quills finding him a little stiff from how tense he was, he really did miss Shadow, he didn't want to admit it but here he is now, know its kinda strange that he hasn't heard one of Amys screams yet maybe she al-!

Suddenly hands wrapped around his eyes and mouth, his mind going to the worst case scenarios, Amy wouldn't be capable of kidnapping him...right? well while he himself didn't want to risk hurting Amy, but his instincts had another plan.

He immediately tried to run away from the attacker but when that wasn't working he tried getting those damn hands off him while all this was happening he suddenly kicked his attacker in the knee, hard. So hard that his attacker finally let go, he quickly turned around to face his opponent.

Only to gasp in surprise as he realized it was his lover, who was now in a world on pain from getting kicked so hard "Shadow!? Oh, chaos baby, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I-I thought t-that you- " he said this while getting close him and helping him stand even with his injured knee,

"It's alright, " he said, taking deep breaths to ease the pain.

"N-no! It's not, I h-hurt you. " He almost tears up, ever since they became a couple everything changed, even their daily brawls stopped instead of being replaced by cuddles, kisses and maybe on the rare occasion when they both had the time they would make love.

But now..look at him he just kicked his lover, he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world.

"It's fine Sonic, it was just the initial pain plus I heal fast," his mate said as he stopped holding his knee to instead look at his lover "what's wrong?" He asked slightly concerned "Don't worry about it." the smaller one said waving one of his hands dismissively, he really didn't want to think about it right now." why...are you here?"

"I..." He cleared his throat "I'm here to take you away." His cheeks suddenly had the color of fresh strawberries, 'how should he react, what should he say, was he being serious, oh, chaos obscure he was! This was shadow!' He just stared at his lover not really know what to say

"Is...that not what you wanted?" He slowly asked slightly confused "I thought you were just joking..." The smaller one said slightly amused "plus I never really said yes so..." Shadow got ashamed of himself for thinking that was what his lover wanted, "oh..." Sonic noticed this and quickly said, "But...I really wouldn't mind you taking me away...Just don't do it as if you were about to kidnap me."

"Well then..." He said after the awkwardness was lifted "shall we go?" He said in a strange voice clearly trying to make his lover laugh, the other laughed and said, "why yes, we shall" we both laughed, or well I did and shadow just chuckled

He grabbed my hand to teleport us away but not before saying "Hey Sonic," this made me turn to him, the taller one grabbed his waist tightly and whispered in the shorter one ear "how about when we get home I take you in another way."

Shadow then proceeded to teleport us to his house.

Now I changed it a bit so you don't mind ShadowLucario66

Well, that's it thanks for reading!

But whatever happened to Amy?


	8. 7 The next step

Small giggles erupted from the hedgehog underneath me, "Hey! Don't bite me!" My lover said trying to get me off of his neck "W-wait, I don't want any more marks on me shadow!" him pushing me only resulted in me rolling over on my back while letting the other hedgehog rest on top of me

I chuckled, seeing him so flustered over me touching him was somehow funny to me, "what? I thought you enjoyed me biting you last night" I said, teasing him "t-that was different!"

"Hmm. How come?..," I said while peppering a few kisses here and there "because I was turned on! But now it's different because I'm sore and I don't want to have sex" he said annoyed fusing because I was holding his hips and waist so he couldn't get up "let me go you jerk!" He became even more annoyed when I placed him on his back.

"Shadow I mean it don't you dare try anything because ill-" the smaller hedgehog was interrupted by the other soft lips on him he was mad at first but he eventually relaxed into it, 'shadows lucky I like kisses in the morning' the blue hedgehogs hands found their way into his lovers quills just caressing them and feeling them around his fingers

The smaller one found himself enjoying the contact but that was until he felt something in his lover's quills 'it might just be shadows chaos emerald' he thought since he always liked to keep one on him

But the strange thing is he didn't feel any excess chaos radiating off of him, as a chaos user himself he always knew what was shadows natural chaos and what was from a chaos emerald

As his curiosity peace, he decided to reach for the object, once he had it in his hand he pulled it out, while also breaking the sweet contact of the kisses of his love

The object in his hand was a small wooden heart-shaped box, "hey uh shads what was this doing in you're quills?" His emerald eyes focused on the box "don't worry about that" the larger one grabbed the small object "but it was in your quills"

The artificial hedgehog sat up sitting in-between the other one's legs making the smaller one blush from the compromising position "leave it hedgehog" he tucked the item back into his quills "oh come on" the younger one of the two wined "No sonic."

After a while of bickering between the two hedgehogs, the older one finally agreed to ask the younger one to sit on the edge of the bed while he pulled the small object back into view as he started to explain what it was for

"Look sonic, what I'm trying to say is that I want you to move in with me" he placed the small object in his hands as he finished his explanation

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes."

He opened his mouth but then closed it, his mind thinking about the pros and cons of moving in with his lover, yes he wanted to, there was no doubt in that but then again there was something that was holding him back.

Tails.

And with a sigh, he had made up his mind "I can't move in with your shadow." He returned the box to shadows hands "you can't?" His hold on the object tight, the air was getting tense, "I can't." Heavy almost as he talked, "Why?"

"Tails."

Oh, that made him mad, what did his brother have anything to do with this? this was sonics decision not his, if he didn't want to move in with him then he should just say it."Don't give me a petty excuse hedgehog, tell me the real reason."

"It is the real reason." He was getting mad himself, and this was gonna turn into a fight if they both didn't calm down "tell me the real reason" at this point they had both stud up as to make themselves bigger to their opponent, their quills fully raised

"Are you calling me a liar?"

While they were fighting tails had silently walked into the room, he had heard the screams from his workshop and he thought something was wrong 'its been I awhile since they fought like this, well verbally that is'

"Because I don't want him to be alone like me!"

Silence rang through the room the only thing that could be heard was sonics small pants, he really wanted to keep that one in but he just got so mad at shadow, he felt the small stinging in his eyes as tears slightly prickled them.

"Sonic?" He patted his older brothers shoulder as a mean to calm him down a little, he turned around "I'm sorry for making you fight" tails said "it's fine tails, I'm sorry you had to hear that" sonic said embarrassed that his brother heard his outburst

The artificial hedgehog sighed, "sonic, I'm going home" he reaches for the doorknob only to be surprisingly stopped by the kitsune "wait shadow" he said, "why don't you both sit down?" He said as the two hedgehogs reluctantly listened, the tension not leaving their body.

"Sonic do you remember your first date with shadow?" Sonic was a little confused by the question but gave an answer none the less "of course I do" he said "well do you remember when you came home after your date? When you were all flustered and embarrassed because you said that shadow had kissed you, but you didn't want to tell him it was your first kiss?" The fox said trying to lighten the mood

"Wait, I was your first kiss?" Shadow said "yeah, you were my first everything..." sonic said turning to face his lover, shadow felt slightly honored by this fact, it felt nice being someones first kiss; Tails saw that his idea was working and that the mood was light now and decided to continue.

"Hey and do you remember when...?"

As they continue having a heart to heart talk by the end both hedgehogs cuddling, sharing a few kisses here and there most of them being given by the smaller of the two, though the other hedgehog also gave his small share of love to his hedgehog

"Hey, shads?" Sonic said turning to his partner "I love you" he said giving him a small kiss on the cheek "I love you too" shadow realized that if sonic wasn't ready to move in with him now maybe at some point in the future he would be, and he was okay with that.

"And shadow?"

"Yes, sonic?"

"I want to move in with you."

Requested by ohnoitsurboy


End file.
